wiggles_fanon_headcanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles Are Coming!
The Wiggles Are Coming! 'is the fifth chapter of My Little Wiggles. Summary ''The other Wiggles journey to Equestria to join James. Story Back at Wiggle House, the other Wiggles were speaking to their friends Steve, Joe, and Fred s. "Alright," said Murray, "promise you'll take good care of the house?" "Yup," said Steve. "Definitely," said Joe. "You can count on us," said Fred. "Great," said Greg, "Oh, and don't do anything that'll make us come home to find the place looking like a tornado ripped through it." "Don't worry," said Fred, "we'll make sure the house is still standing by the time you get back." "That's good to hear," said Greg. "And, if you get hungry, please help yourselves to anything in the kitchen," said Anthony. "Will do," said Joe. "Alright, Wiggles," said Greg, "let's go!" With that, they skidooed through the painting of Equestria and arrived in Ponyville. They then began walking around. "What a nice little town," said Greg. "Yeah," said Murray, "Let's see if there's a good hotel around." With that, they began searching. However, just minutes into their search, Anthony heard someone crying for help. "Where's that coming from," asked Anthony. Anthony looked around, and then saw what looked like a small colt that had a white coat with grayish brown spots, a dark tangelo mane and tail with lighter streaks, and very deep reddish brown eyes at the top of a large tree. Down on the ground where a short stocky unicorn colt that had a grayish opal coat, moderate orange hair, black eyes, and an image of an open pair of scissors on his flanks and a taller skinnier unicorn colt that had brilliant amber coat, a moderate turquoise mane and tail, black eyes, and an image of a snail on his flanks. The two unicorns were named Snips (the stocky one) and Snails (the skinny one) respectively, and the colt in the tree was named Pipsqueak, or "Pip" for short. "Oh, it's just a colt in a tree," said Anthony. Anthony then realized what he just said. "A colt in a tree," Anthony asked in shock. The other Wiggles noticed as well. "That's 'so '''not cool," said Greg. "Yeah," said Jeff. "We've gotta do something," said Murray, "but what?!" Anthony then had an idea. "I've got this," said Anthony. "Okay," said Greg, "We'll just be continuing the search for a hotel." The Wiggles then parted ways, and Anthony ran over to a telephone booth and went inside. A burst of blue energy came from inside as Anthony emerged as Food Man. "This looks like a job for Food Man," said Food Man. Food Man then took out a bunch of grapes and ate two, and in no time, he was hovering above the ground. "Time to save the day," said Food Man. Back at the tree, Pipsqueak was trembling with fear at the top of the tree. Tears were streaming down his face. "'Please,' somebody help me'," he wailed. "Don't worry, Pip," said Snails, "I'm sure someone'll be coming soon!" Just then, Snips saw Food Man flying toward them. "Who the heck is that," asked Snips. Food Man then arrived. "Never fear," said Food Man, "Food Man is here!" Food Man then flew to the top of the tree, where he gently picked Pipsqueak up. "It's okay now," said Food Man, "I've got you." Food Man then flew down and set Pipsqueak on the ground, and the little colt ran to Snips and Snails. Food Man then put his fists on his hips. "Alright," said Food Man, "who wants to explain what you were doing up there?" "They dared me," Pipsqueak said, pointing to Snips and Snails. "We '''didn't think you'd '''do it," Snails protested. "I know it's tough to turn down a dare," said Food Man, "but sometimes being brave means using your head, and not doing something dangerous just because other kids pressure you." "You're right, Food Man," said Pipsqueak, "I'll be smarter next time." "Yeah," said Snips, "Thanks, Food Man!" "Say," said Snails, "sorry if this sounds intrusive, but who are you really?" Food Man then looked to make sure nobody else was watching, then he transformed back into Anthony Wiggle. "I'm really Anthony Wiggle," said Anthony. The three colts were surprised. "Hey," said Snails, "you're one of the dudes who helped us find our friend Apple Bloom!" "Indeed I am," said Anthony. "Hey, Anthony, come on," they suddenly heard Greg yell. "And over there," said Anthony, "are Greg, Murray, and Jeff." "Nice," said Snails, "Why're you guys here?" "We came here to meet up with James Wiggle, our friend," said Anthony. "Cool," said Snails. "Well," said Anthony, "I'd better join my friends. Nice meeting you!" "You too," said Snails. Anthony then went to join Greg, Murray, and Jeff, who were gathered outside a hotel. "Alright," said Greg, "let's get checked in." With that, they found themselves two two-bedroom rooms that were across the hall from each other and soon, they were unpacked. "Now," said Greg, "our next step is to catch up with James." "Funny you should say that," said Jeff, "because there he is!" It was then that the other Wiggles looked out the window saw James. He was being chased by three young mares. The first was a unicorn that had a very light aquamarine coat, a pale, light grayish cyan mane and tail with white highlights, brilliant gamboge eyes, an an image of a lyre on her flanks. Her name, Lyra Heartstrings, or "Lyra" for short. The second was an Earth Pony with a light apple greenish gray coat, moderate arctic blue eyes, a moderate cobalt blue mane and tail with very light fuchsia stripes, and an image of three candies wrapped in blue-and-yellow-striped wrapping. Her name was Bon-Bon. The third, Derpy Hooves, or just "Derpy", was a Pegasus that had light sapphire bluish gray coat, eyes of a gradient from pale, light grayish apple green to moderate gamboge, a pale, light grayish apple green mane and tail, and an image of two large bubbles surrounded by five smaller ones on her flanks. James was panting like crazy. "He needs help," said Greg. "Come on," said Murray. With that, the foursome ran to the lobby, where James burst through the door. As soon as he did, Lyra, Bon-Bon, and Derpy arrived and tried to enter the hotel, but Greg and Murray tried to prevent them from doing so by pushing up against the door. "These suckers won't give up," said Greg. Soon, more young mares joined Lyra, Derpy, and Bon-Bon in trying to get into the hotel. "They're everywhere," said Greg. "It's gonna be hours before they go away," said Murray. "Not if I have anything to say about it," said Anthony. Anthony strolled toward the door and whistles loudly to get the mares to quiet down. "I'm sorry, girls," said Anthony, "but the man you seek is unavailable." "Why," asked Lyra, "How do you '''know?" "I'm his manager," said Anthony. "Oh," said Lyra, "Okay." "Now," said Anthony, "scurry along, you lot." With that, the mares left, and James breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, dude," said James. "No problem," said Anthony. "So," said James, "how're you guys liking this place so far?" "Looks nice," said Greg. "Great," said James, "And tomorrow, me and Twi will take you guys to see the Princesses." "Sounds good," said Jeff. "Okay," said James, "see you then!" James then left, leaving the others to settle in. As James walked to the train station to catch his train to Canterlot, he smiled. "Look out, Equestria," James said, "The Wiggles are coming!" '''End Of Chapter 5 Category:Chapters